His Girl
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: COMPLETED LAST CHAPTER HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED! The test is back... The results are possitive... and thier lives are about to change.Casey and Derek werent prepared for what was to come, and niether were thier parents.DASEY
1. Ch 1 A Car ride to Positive

-1His Girl

The test is back... The results are positive... and their lives are about to change.  
Casey and Derek weren't prepared for what was to come, and niether were their parents.  
DASEY

Have you ever experienced a moment that left you speechless, shocked, scared? A moment that changed your life forever? That moment when you turn to the love of your life look her deep in the eyes and know she's just as scared as you are. Well I Derek Venturi, has had that moment in my life. This whole past year was that moment. I've never been more Scared, or in love. I may not have made it through the past year if it wasn't for her. My best friend, my girlfriend, my complete opposite, my angel. Casey McDonald was that girl. Casey McDonald Changed me this year. It all started….

"Mom me and Derek are headed out to the mall, can we use the car?" Casey asked Nora. Normally we'd be taking mine, but my starter blew out the week before. "Casey did you forget today's your appointment with Dr. Carter." Nora replied. She didn't forget, neither did I. That's why we wanted to go to the mall. Maybe if she didn't go to the appointment and didn't hear the results everything would be fine. Boy was we wrong.  
Casey just nodded and sat down at the table.

Casey was scared that day, hell I was terrified that day. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I followed Casey out to the car and climbed into the backseat next to her. Nora was driving there, and dad was staying behind with Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. "It's going to be okay Casey." I whispered. She was being really quiet. I've know Casey McDonald for 2 years now and this is the only time I can recall her being quiet. Casey looked up at me. Her eyes consumed with fear, fighting back tears. "I don't think it is Derek. Not this time." My heart broke hearing her talk that way. I couldn't do anything to protect her from what was to come, and that killed me.

We got to the doctors office right on time, and their was not wait. Thank god. I think I would have lost my mind if I had to wait any longer. A nurse took us back to a small room, with 3 chairs and a small desk. It looked a little more like an therapist office than a hospital room. Their were all kinds of awards and certificates hanging on the wall. It was 2:13pm October 8th when the doctor came in the room. 5 minutes later he opened Casey's File.

"Mrs. McDonald Your results came back Positive." I closed my eyes hearing this. Casey squeeze my hand a little tighter and I could tell she was crying. Why her? That's all I could think. Why Her? Why Us? Why Now? How was we going to get through this? I'm Derek Venturi, and I never cry, but that day I cried. I cried more than I ever have. I was afraid not only for Casey, but for me. I didn't know how I was ever gonna get through this.

We were back in the car when Casey finally spoke. "I cant… believe this is happening to me." She was sobbing, my heart kept breaking. "Why Derek? Why is this happening." She cried out. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't know Case, I don't know." I felt horrible. I couldn't do anything but try to comfort her and promise we were going to get through this. "How is everything going to be okay Derek? IM DYING!" Casey shouted.


	2. Authors Note

**AN: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter, but please read and review. If I don't get reviews then im going to assume the story sucks and wont bother updating. So yea lemme know what you think.**

**_Ash

* * *

_**


	3. Ch 2:Detention, Mice, And SAM?

**Here's chapter 2. They'll get longer once i get started. Im still trying to decided for sure how i want this story to go. So once I have that figured out the chapters WILL be longer... but for now i hope u all enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

I asked myself over and over that night why this had to happen to Casey. She was the first girl I ever loved. She was the first and only girl I went all the way with. She was the only girl who broke me away from my macho attitude. Sure Casey could be annoying and Dramatic. But that's what I love about her. The way she makes her charts, and is overly excited about it. The way she goes out of her way to help anyone. The way she took a chance with me. Casey's the only person who ever challenged me. Casey's everything to me, and now she's the only girl who made me cry. I still want to know why. Why the one good thing to come along with my crappy life has to be taken away. Life's not fair, especially mine.

Casey and I started dating our sophomore year. She was the good girl that every guy wanted. I was the bad boy all the girls needed. We were the two people no one expected to get together, let alone last.

We had detention together right before winter break. It was my fault we was there. We were Biology partners, and I had been annoying Casey while we was doing an experiment. A guess I made her a little to mad, which I'm Glad I did, and she threw as test tube at me. I then threw some blue dye at her, and it was on. That's how we ended up in detention. The detention teacher had stepped out of the room for a sec, me and Casey were alone. "Yo book worm. Whatcha reading?" I questioned, moving up a seat so I was sitting next to her. She was concentrated on yet another book, and looked annoyed I was bothering her. "My your own Derek." She retorted. Now me being Derek I couldn't just stop bugging her. "What's the matter Princess, you to good for detention." I said giving her my signature smirk. "NO, and if it wasn't for you childish games I wouldn't be here right now." She was started to get really aggregated, and I was just getting warmed up. "Actually its your fault were here, if you weren't a violent freak we'd be at home right now fighting over the remote." I laughed. The argument went full force. Which only led to…

_"YOUR SO…" Casey paused, looking fiercely into my eye's. That was when first realized she had amazing eyes. I inched closer to her. Our faces to close for comfort. _

"I'm so what? What am I Casey?" I questioned. She moved a little closer, our faces were so close to touching. "Your… your… Irresistible." She whispered closing her eyes. I kissed her, and that tension between us, that magnetic pull disappeared. It seemed like we were where we were meant to be all along.

After about a week we decided to sit our parents down and tell him of the new "development" between us. They didn't exactly jump for joy, but they said they weren't surprised either. They set some new rules and Casey had to switch rooms with Edwin. They said we couldn't have rooms on the same floor. I found that a little ridiculous. We can have rooms in the same house, but not the same floor. Edwin was a little disturbed by the flirting, kissing, cuddling, and mushy stuff like that at first. He came around eventually though, I think he realized that girls were so bad, meaning LIZZIE wasn't so bad. Other than that the only people who had a problem with us being a "we" was Sam and Emily. Emily was upset that Casey could date the "LOVE of her life." She was still living on Pluto back then and thought she had a chance with me. Sam was just mad that I was dating his ex. About a year ago though Sam was in a bad car accident and Died….  
Just kidding. Sam never died. We all did become friends again though.

Now that things were finally going good for both me and Casey, Things just had to come crashing down full force. A year and a half of happiness and love, all to be ended with a disease that was cruel and unfair. Casey didn't deserve this. She never did anything wrong, well except letting Lizzie's mice go to scare me that one time but other than that she's perfect. Casey was the last person who this should happen too. She was perfect, she was everything to me, she was my angel. Now we had one heck of a battle ahead, which could only end in to ways, Either she beat this terrible disease, or the Leukemia beat her. If it beat her then it was going to be beating me to. I couldn't live with our her. How could I? I finally had perfection, happiness, Love, Heaven on earth, and I was being threatened of having it all ripped away. Who could live with heaven once they experienced it? I couldn't, I wouldn't, I wont….

* * *

**R&R if you want another chapter...  
Ash**


	4. Ch 3: Envious People and Chemo

**Im trying to update as much as possible, Im headed out of town saturday and wont be able to update for a week. so Hopefully i can get in a few more chapters before I leave. This chapters not that long either, but from after this one I promise they will finally be longer. I also want to thank everyone for the possitive reviews, it incouraging to know people like this story!!!!  
Enjoy.**

Also i never said this before in this story, but i do not own Life with Derek or its characters. however if I add any NEW characters that i made up i do own them, but i doubt i will...

* * *

When Casey and I first started dating a lot of my friends and the girls that envied Casey thought I was crazy. "Your way to good for her Derry, She like a nerd." Kendra my ex, complained to me. She was following close behind me as I made my way to Casey's Locker. "No Kendra I was way to good for you." I said blowing her off. She was wrong, so were my friends. I was far from being better than Casey.

It was the complete opposite if you ask me. Casey was really too good for me. She had so much going for her. She was a Genius. The way things were going for her she was sure to wind up at a college like Harvard. As for me, I'd have been lucky to get into Clown College.

Casey Never made me feel like I was lower than her. I was thankful for that. See not only did Casey change me, but she changed my life. Being with her all the time, I put a lot more effort into my school work. My grades got way better, My attitude changed, and amazingly my popularity grew. A lot of kids like the new, nicer Derek Venturi. Thanks to Casey, for once I had a chance.

Only months before Casey was diagnosed did we start looking at colleges. It was our senior year and the time was right. We decided we both wanted to stay together and go to colleges in the same area. We both agreed that college in the states would be cool. So we chose New York. It was still kind of close to home. Casey got excepted to NYU for Business classes, and she going to attend a New York Fashion School. I was also taking business Classes at NYU.

We had it all planned out. After college we were going to open a business together. I was going to be in charge of all the financial stuff. Casey would be the designer of our cloths and stuff like that. Once our business was up and running we'd buy a nice house somewhere in New York and soon after start our own family. Only know do we know that may never happen.

**------------------------------**

Casey was set to start chemotherapy two weeks after she was diagnosed. She was scared to death, and so was I. I was terrified I was going to lose her, be alone. She was worried about dying, losing her hair, missing school, being sick, sleeping to much. It was Casey, she was worried about everything.

To make things as easy for her as I could I tried to fix some of her less complicated problems. The week before the chemo started I took the money I had saved and took her to buy a wig. You know one of those that are made from real human hair. She was both saddened by the thought and excited she wouldn't have to go around. Then I went to all her teachers and explained what was going on and got her work for the next couple of weeks. I told them if the Chemo last longer I'd be back for more. Me and Edwin stayed up late the night before she was checked into the hospital putting together a bag of stuff for the hospital. Edwin picked out some movies Casey loved. I got some books I knew she hadn't gotten around to reading. Edwin put some CD's and a walkman, and I snuck Edwin's Game boy and Casey's favorite game into the bag. We then packed up Casey's favorite blanket and one of the extra pillow's on her bed. I packed on of my hoodie's I knew she loved. Once we were done, we headed to bed. I don't know why though I couldn't sleep.

The Next morning Nora Woke me up bright and early. I was exhausted, but that was one day I wasn't going to even try and sleep in. I quickly got dressed, pulling on some jeans, A t-shirt Casey had gotten me for Christmas, a black hooded jacket, and my favorite leather coat. I quickly combed my messy hair and brushed my teeth. When I finally made it down stairs I found Casey sitting on the couch. Her knee's were pulled up to her chest, and her head was buried in her lap. I took a sat next to her and just held her. I didn't have any words that could possibly make her feel better. But I could at least be there.

Dad was staying home with Marti, Edwin and Lizzie. They were going to come up to the hospital later on that day. Once we got there A nurse took us back to a nice comfy hospital room. Since Casey was going to be there a while I guess she got a suite. They gave her one of those ugly hospital gowns to change into. Casey looked at it with disgust. "I have cancer, the least they could do is give me something a little more… tasteful to wear." She jokingly complained. I could hear the pain in her voice though. "Well hey I brought that hoodie you like, you want it?" I questioned pointing to the bag. She nodded and gave me one of those half smiles. Once she was dressed she climbed into the bed and tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't exactly easy for her.

About an hour after check in everything started. A nurse came in and started an IV. Casey has a huge fear of needles, so this wasn't easy. Casey held my hand so hard, It felt almost like she was in labor. Once the IV was started they started the chemo. As we sat and listened to the annoying machines beep Me and Casey played a couple of games of I Spy. Time seemed to be moving super slow. Which I guess is good, cause you never know how much time you really have with someone.

* * *

Hope you liked it. and please R&R.  
Ash 3 


	5. Ch 4: Hair, Crazy Snowmen, & First Dates

This will be my** last update** until after_ **next**_** friday**. I know that sucks. I cant stand leaving you guys hanging. But im headed out of town for a week. UGH! But i promise when i get back i will update like crazy with good long chapters. I hope you like it. And I still havent decieded wether or not i will be nice and have casey live or be cruel and have her die... we'll see!!

**Enjoy & thanks for the awesome reviews!!**

* * *

One of the saddest moments of my life was about a week after the chemo started. I woke up in Casey's hospital room. I woke up to her curled up crying, in her hand was a chuck of her chocolate brown hair. It was happening. The chemo was being evil and taking her hair. I didn't have the words to make her pain go away. I wish I did though, If I could just make her pain ease away, mind would disappear to. 

It was only a matter of day's before all of Casey's natural hair was gone and the wig became a permanent accessory to Casey. The Hair color matched Casey's almost perfectly. And the length was just a little longer than what Casey's use to be. If I didn't know better, Id never guess it was a wig.

After she lost her hair and started growing more and more tired, Casey changed. She grew more depressed, and who could blame her. She of all people had every right to be depressed. She never smiled and hardly ever talked. The leukemia had taken over and Casey was disappearing. I tried everything to cheer her up, to distract her but nothing ever worked. Christmas was coming and the doctors said Casey wouldn't be able to come home yet. We decided if Casey couldn't be home fore Christmas then, we'd just bring Christmas to her.

A couple Night's before Christmas I had stayed at the hospital with Case. I did that a lot, I didn't want her to be alone. But anyways, we had stayed up late watching movies and making small talk. When I got to a question that to you or me was a simple question, but for Casey it was more. "So what do you want for Christmas?" I asked turning off the t.v. Casey turned towards me, her face looked confused. She sat their staring at me for what seemed like eternity. She seemed to be thinking of the perfect gift or something. Finally she spoke.

"If I could have anything in this world? Id want to go back to our first date and stay there forever. I'd take that moment and re live it a million times and never leave for anything. Id stay there and never live through all this sickness and pain. That's all I want." She said a few tears made their way down her pale cheeks. Hearing her words made my heart ache. I felt horrible, I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. But one thing was for sure, If I could have anything for Christmas it be the same thing.

What was our first date you ask? Well it was anything but boring that's for sure. It started off…

Flashback

"Casey can you just relax, sit back, and stop asking questions. You'll see where we're going when we get there." I begged. She was starting to drive me crazy with all her questions and antsy ness. She sat back into the seat and turned the radio up a little louder. She was annoyed I could tell, but when we got where we was headed she'd forget all about being annoyed.

Right before we got where we were headed I had her put a blind fold on, just to make the surprise a little more…suspenseful. I pulled into a small parking space and zipped my coat. It was the middle of winter and was pretty cold out. I helped her out of the car and led her to our Destination. She removed the blind fold and was immediately ecstatic. We was at her favorite park, and I had a picnic set up. Yes I know it sounds crazy. Middle of winter, snow covered ground. What was I thinking? Well I had talk to Lizzie before the date, and asked her what Casey thought would be the perfect date. And that was it. A winter picnic with snow all around. I had brought hot chocolate to drink and her favorite foods to eat. Once the food was gone, I watched Casey make numerous snow angels. Then we had a massive snow ball fight, which I let her win. And then before we left we made the most retarded looking snow man ever.

Once we were done at the park we headed over to the movie theater across town. It always showed old movies on Saturday nights. I checked a head of time and amazingly they were playing Case's favorite movie. Could I have had much better luck? I think not. Me and Casey were the only couple in the theatre and besides us their was three off to one side, and what looked to be a mother and daughter behind us. I was the only guy, but what did I expect? We were watching the Note Book.  
After the movie we headed back to the house. It was late and everyone was asleep. Dad and Nora would have been up waiting if they knew it was a date. As far as they knew we were headed to a party at Sam's.  
We both changed into warm comfortable pajama's and settle into the couch and watched… get this cartoons. Yes I actually got Casey to watch a cartoon. I was shocked when I learned Casey was a fan of sponge bob.

The next thing I knew Marti was jumping on use screaming "WAKE UP SMEREK." And before anyone else saw us cuddled up on the couch in a very un step sibling way, we hurried upstairs. Right before we parted our ways and headed to our own rooms we had our first kiss as an official couple. To this day no kiss will ever match that one. It was perfect. All thought it was short, it was definitely sweet, passionate, sincere, it was perfect.

End Flash back

I couldn't give Casey that moment forever. But I could at help her re-live it once. And that was exactly what I did. Christmas morning Casey woke up to a floor covered in white confetti, a picnic spread out on the floor, a retarded construction paper made snow man. The note book playing, and some sponge bob DVD's for later. And for the first time in weeks Casey was back. The only happy, lively, genuine Casey was back.

I don't think I've ever had a better Christmas. No matter how many more Christmas's I have none will ever beat the one I spent watching the love of my life enjoy what may or may not be her last Christmas here with me….

* * *

**So whatcha think? R&R! and I'll be back Friday!!!**

**Ash!**


	6. Ch: Breakfast, A party, & Loud music

**Quick update - Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Breakfast, a Party, and Loud Music? **

Casey had been undergoing chemo for months, when the doctors came with even more bad news. "Well Mrs. McDonald." They started and I feared for my life. "The chemo doesn't seem to be helping, and we've only got one more option. Theirs a new treatment out that may or may not work. We can give it a shot, but only if its what you want." I didn't know what to do or say. Secretly I wanted to be a baby and cry like I never cried before. But I had to stay strong, I had to be the strong one for Casey. George, Nora, Liz, Edwin and Marti were all a wreck. So I fought back the tears and put on a brave face and awaited to hear Casey's decision.

Casey decided to try the treatment. It was worse than the chemo. She stayed sick and tired. Her hair began to grow back though. Unfortunately the treatment was a failure and didn't work. Their went our last option, our last chance, our last hope. It was inevitable, We were going to lose Casey, I was going to lose Casey. The doctors gave her at least a year to live. But only time could really tell how much time she had.

So once Casey gained some of her strength back, we brought her home. Since she was still weak and sick we moved her room down stairs to my dads office. The room was fairly small, but it was all their was. We had it all set up and ready for when she got home. We painted the walls the same as her room upstairs, and set up everything the way we thought she'd want it. Needless to say she was as happy as one could be with what we had done. Of course she shed a couple tears, she's so sentimental when it comes to things like that.

Her first night was really weird. I slept down stairs on the couch incase she needed anything. Well let me rephrase that. I was "suppose" to sleep on the couch incase she needed anything. I ended up staying up all night talking to her. She was scared and I could tell, but she acted like nothing was wrong and everything was going to be okay. I wish I had her strength. I wanted so bad to be able to deal the way she was. But I couldn't. I was breaking inside, wanting so bad to just pour my heart out to her, bury my head in her lap and cry myself to sleep. But I couldn't, I should be comforting her right now. I'd be selfish to burden her.  
But it would only be a matter of time before I couldn't pretend I was okay anymore.

A good week after Casey was home did things start to go back to normal. Everyone was heading back to work and school. Except me and Casey. We were left at home, and forced to do home schooling. I must say though I'd rather be at home with Casey doing work online, then at school worrying if she was okay. Sam and Em stopped by after school to hang out and try and make things seem like it use to be. For the most part Casey seemed to enjoy their visits. Sometimes though after they would leave she get a really sad face and say. "I'm dying Derek. I wish peopled stop acting like everything was okay!" and she'd head to her room. I'd follow her and just lie next to her on the bed stroking her hair , staring into her eyes, taking in as much of her as I could. Who knows how long I'd have those Eyes to stare into.

A month after Casey came home was her birthday. It was a bitter sweet day I guess. She was turning 18, and we all knew this would probably be the last birthday she'd get to celebrate. She seemed more depressed that day than she ever had. Dad and Nora went out of their way to throw her a big bash. She didn't want them to though. "I don't want everyone seeing me like this Derek. Why cant they understand that?" She confessed to me the night before her party. She was embarrassed of her appearance. Her hair wasn't so long, her skin was pale, she was fairly thin, and she had dark circles that cursed her eyes. Still to me she was beautiful.

I took Casey out to her favorite restaurant "TJ's" for breakfast the morning of her birthday. Everyone else stayed behind to prepare and decorate for the party. The car ride to the restaurant was pretty quiet. Once there we both ordered our food and sat in the eerie silence that had consumed our life's lately. "You okay over there?" I said as I finished off my food. Casey had barely touched her food and was starting of at some distant object outside the window. "Yeah I guess. I'm just thinking is all." She said turning her attention towards me. "Thinking huh? What about." I asked.

"Well honestly about living and dying." I was stunned by her answer, I'm sure I had to of looked seriously confused for a minute. "I've actually been thinking a lot about dying Derek. Having cancer has gotten me over a lot of unimportant fears, like getting old and stuff. I guess I see cancer not so much as a death sentence but more of a life sentence. It's pushing me to live. It's like, Death isn't the enemy, living in constant fear of it is." When she said that, for the first time in a long time I stopped worrying about the future and started concentrating on the present. I decided then that I was going to make the time I had with her the best of both of our lives.

So we went to the party, with a new outlook on the whole cancer situation. Neither of us was going to let it stop us from living in the moment. Or so we thought. The party was going good, really good. Casey was having a lot of fun dancing with Emily and me and Sam were goofing off with some friends from school. Right as Nora and Dad walked out with the cake, an unexpected knock came at the door. Lizzie hurried over to answer it thinking it was a late party guest.

"There's my little girl!" I heard a man say. Casey face grew even more pale, almost as if she had seen a ghost.. Technically she was, she was seeing the Ghost of Daddy's past. "What are you doing here!" Nora questioned standing between Casey and her so called father. "I'm here to celebrate my baby becoming an adult." HE sounded so sincere. But what I've herd of him, he's far from nice. "TO bad, your not staying no leave." Nora demanded, Casey was in tears and clinging to me for dear life.

"Come one Casey tell her you want me to stay." he pleaded trying to make his way towards us, but Dad and Sam were blocking him. "No dad please just go. I don't want you here. Not now, you weren't here for me all the times I needed you, so you don't need to be here now." She yelled. HE obviously pushed the wrong buttons. HE went from being the nice sincere guy we was seeing to a belligerent Jackass in less than 2 seconds. "What the hell kind of daughter are you? You shouldn't be talking to me like that young lady!" He was yelling. And I had heard enough. "You need to seriously back the hell off!" I said, I moved to stand in front of Casey. "Case your just going to let your ignorant boyfriend talk to me like that. I hate you, your dead to me!" HE screamed, and that was way to far.

No one told MR. McDonald about Casey having leukemia yet. But still that's the last thing she needed to hear. And before I knew fist were flying and Sam was pulling me off her dad. I immediately turned to find Casey. "I'm so sorry, he just he said the wrong thing Casey." I felt so bad. She pulled me into a hug and we stood their in our own world, our own moment. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday, I really am sorry." I said and I took off up stairs to my room, I locked the door, turned up my music, and forgot the world.

* * *

**R&R lemme know whatcha think!?!  
Ash**


	7. Knowing His Love

* * *

**Knowing His Love  
----  
**I don't know exactly what time it was when I fell asleep that night but I know I had to be late. Casey tried a few times to get me to let her in. I just pretended I was asleep and couldn't hear her. I feel bad about that now, but its took late to take it back. When I awoke that next morning I knew there was one thing I had to do. I had to talk to her, make sure she wasn't mad. That's the last thing I wanted was for Casey to be mad at me. Especially now.

I headed down stairs where everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, pancakes my favorite. Well everyone except Casey was there. "Where's Casey?" I questioned pouring my self some orange juice. No one spoke up. So I turned to head back to my room. "Smerek, Casey wont come down from her room." Marti said in a saddened tone that seemed to break my heart. This was all my fault. I was basically hurting the two girls in my life who mattered most. My Smart and my Casey. Good going Derek.

I went up to Casey's room, luckily her door wasn't locked. "Hey pretty girl, whatcha doing?" I said trying to sound like there was nothing going on. She just shrugged and continued staring up at her ceiling. I climbed onto the bed. "I really am sorry about yesterday, and I really shouldn't have shut you out like that." I started apologizing, only to be cut off by Casey's lips meeting mine. "Derek its okay, really I understand. I'm just glad you punched him before I did." She laughed, I loved that laugh. It seemed to make all the bad disappear.

- - - -

The rest of that day seemed to go like nothing was wrong in the world. We went about our lives as if everything was perfect. No one seemed to allow the daily battles of our world, our hearts, our lives to consume us, and bring us down. For that day, there was no wars going on, No tears being shed, no starving kids in the world, there was no homeless, no death, and most of all, Casey's leukemia didn't exist.

I realized that night, that there are so many reasons that I love Casey.

#1. The way she can find the good in a person, especially in me. She's the only person who hasn't completely given up on me. Because of her I feel like I actually have a chance at life.

#2. Her perfect crystal blue eyes. Every time I look into them I fall a little more in love with the girl.

#3. I love how strong she is. Now we all know that Casey isn't exactly the most physically strong person in the world. But in my eyes she has the most inner strength of anyone I know. She knows how to stand up for herself and to stand for what she believes in.

#4. The cleverness of her. She can be pretty sly when she wants to be. I mean come on she almost had me willing to give her my room for the basement.

#5. Her ability to effortlessly make me want to try to be the best I can be.

#6. That face she makes when she's nervous.

#7. Her smile its infectious.

#8. The way she said my name when she's mad, It kind of sounds like Dare- Rick. Every time I hear her say it that way I know I've messed up or something's wrong.

#9. Her laugh, its just so annoyingly perfect.

#10. The way she can crawl out of bed in the morning looking so effortlessly perfect.

#11. I love hearing her sing. I know I'm a guy and it probably sounds a little dorky that I'm saying that. But She has such an amazing voice, I was lucky to have her in my bad.

#12. The sound of her breathing while she's asleep.

#13. Her ability to never give up on me, even when I'm being a complete jerk.

#14. I love when I'm playing a hockey game and I look up to see Casey in the stands. I know she doesn't understand the game at all, and she's probably bored out of her mind at my games. But the fact that she comes to all of my games to cheer me on amazes me.

And the list goes on and on. I'd be here all day if I listed every reason that I love Casey...

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My brother tried to make my computer run faster and completely destroyed it so I had to get it fixed. R&R.**


	8. I was given an angel

**HERE IT IS!!! The LAST AND FINAL chapter!!!! Finally right? LOL.  
Will Casey get a unexpected miracle or will her life come to an end??  
Read and find out!!!...  
(Sorry it took me SOOOO long to update!)

* * *

**

From the time I started keeping this journal here, and began telling Casey's story, I always though some miracle would come out of no where and the cancer would be gone. Last night I realized that was false hope. I was up in Casey's room going through old pictures she had stored on her computer. Looking through them I realized just how much Casey had changed over the past year. She was thinner and her face kept growing more and more pale. But through all of this she never lost the look of bravery she held in her eyes.

I also found a picture of us shortly after we became a couple. It was Casey's favorite picture of us. I had taken her to the carnival for one of our first dates. Predictable I know, but she loves carnivals. Well we had a blast the day, unfortunately her favorite ride was the Ferris wheel. I just so happen to be terrified of the ride. The carnival was closing for the night and the fireworks were set to go off at any minute. And Casey had talked me into riding as our last ride before we left.

We had gotten stuck close to the top when they were setting the fireworks off. Casey leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to give off one of my famous smirks and she slyly took a picture. If you look closely at the picture though, you can see the fire works off in the distance.

I turned the computer off and turned towards the bed, there sitting on the edge was Casey. She looked worried, and that scared the hell out of me. I ran to her side, "Casey what is it, what's the matter?" She looked me in the eyes, took in a deep breath that looked to be painful. "Derek… what's… what's happening…" And she passed out. Right there in my arms she passed out. I knew then and there I was losing her, and I hated it.

I quickly dialed 911 and told them to hurry. And for what seemed like eternity I sat there holding the love of my life, in my arms begging her not to go. The paramedics arrived and we headed off to the hospital, where I prayed they'd save her life. On the way there I frantically called Dad and Nora and told them to meet us at the hospital, and that it wasn't looking good. They had taking the younger kids out to a movie and dinner.

At the hospital I was to in shock to give the nurses any information. I watched as they hooked Casey up to all sorts of machines, which made it all more real. She looked so fragile, so innocent, and so sick, why did this have to happen.

It was about two hours later when Casey woke up. Before that though the doctors had given us the news. "Nora can I go in and talk to her first, break the news?" I cried. Nora nodded and sent me on in. I looked at her, not knowing how to say what I had to say. I climbed into the bed next to her and held her hand tight. "What's wrong Derek, I can tell you've been crying?" Casey whispered, she was still weak.

I couldn't help but start to cry once again. "The doctor's Case, they say we've only got you for at least one more night!" She pulled me close and held me tight, and I felt so bad. Shouldn't I be comforting here tonight? Shouldn't I be telling her it was going to be okay? I guess I'm just not the strong macho man everyone thought I was.

The doctors were wrong though, we didn't have another night, we barley had another morning with her. When I woke up, I noticed Casey felt noticeably cold. The doctors said her temperature was dropping and they would do all that they could.

I sat there listening to her talk about all her favorite memories and all that she wanted to happen for us. It was heart wrenching for sure, but this time I had to be the strong one.  
As she started to tell the story of the day our band preformed for the first time Dad and Nora came in. "We have some news kids and we don't think it can wait." Dad said, Nora looked upset. Nora moved closer taking Casey's hand in hers.

"Oh my girl. I love you so very much. You will always be my first born girl, my little princess. You will always be here, in my heart. I want you to know that. I also have to tell you and Derek here that, well here soon there will be a little McDonald-Venturi Running around. Case, I'm pregnant!" Casey's eye's lit up full of happiness. "Oh mom that's amazing!" Casey replied. She seemed so happy for our parents, but once they left the room I found out she wasn't feeling too happy.

"I'm never going to get to meet my little brother or sister, I'm not going to be there for its first word, or when it takes its first step. I won't get to teach it how to count or say the ABC's. This isn't fair Derek!! I don't want to die!! I'm to young to have this happen to me!!." And for the first time since I've none Casey I saw her break. She put down her walls and let everything out. She didn't care, she was mad, and she was scared.

Then around noon, it happened and we lost her. I've never been more upset and more scared in my life. And I also never felt more alone. So no here I am writing this last memory I have of Casey and finishing our story. It's only been 7 hours since she died, and I don't know how I'm suppose to go on with out her. She was my reason for changing, my reason for caring. She was the reason I tried to do good in school. She made me a better person. With out her I don't thing I could be that person anymore.

--------------  
The morning after Derek written his last journal entry, he was found in Casey's room. In the computer chair he sat. On th Monitor was displayed a picture of Derek and Casey from thier first date. His wrist were cut, his heart no longer ached not beat. His face was stained with the tears of a broken hearted boy. But his mouth took the form of that smirk Derek was famous for. He knew he was going to go be with her, Oh he knew. And there on the Desk lie a note, this is what it read...

_To My Family and Friends, _

_I was give an angel, that angel was Casey. She showed me the way to a better life, but then she was taken away from me. I love Casey more than any one has every loved a person. And if I can live here on earth with her, then I won't live it at all. I know she's out there somewhere in that place we call heaven, she is there waiting for me. I don't want to make her wait, so tonight I'll met her at heavens gate! I love my family and friends but with out Casey it will never be the same. I hope you all can forgive me for being so selfish, and no that this was my fate!_

_Love always,  
Derek_

---

The Venturi McDonald Family suffered two great losses that day. Two children lost another on the way. They knew though that even though Derek and Casey were no longer with them, they were together a happier than any of them could imagine. The two of them would be together and happy, and would watch over each of them till they were once gain all together.

And we can't forget about the baby now can we. He was born 8 months and 7 days after Derek and Casey's deaths. He was 7lbs 4 ounces and 21 inches long. His hair was the color of Derek's and he had Casey's eyes. The family agreed that his name should be,  
Derek Case McDonald Venturi. They would all make sure he would know who his big sister and brother were, and would someday share the story that Derek had left behind.

* * *

**_I Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it may be all scattered but I wanted to get it done and I think it sounds pretty good, a little sad and all but good. R&R and tell me what you though of the story over all and this chapter._**

**_Ash_**


End file.
